theloudhousefandomcom_id-20200216-history
Lori Loud/Hubungan
Halaman ini menjelaskan semua hubungan Lori Loud dengan keluarga dan teman-temannya. Keluarga Saudara kandungnya pada umumnya thumb|left|Lori memeluk saudara-saudaranya. Lori sering sangat suka memerintah, mendominasi, dan tiranik sebagai yang tertua, seperti dalam episode "Mengajari Nona Bingung Menyetir", hanya memberikan tumpangan sebagai imbalan atas tugas-tugasnya. Dia menuntut mereka memperlakukannya sebagai atasan, dan ketika orang tua mereka keluar dan dia yang bertanggung jawab, dia menegakkan aturan terhadap kesenangan mereka, tetapi dia sangat mencintai mereka dan selalu ada untuk membantu mereka ketika membutuhkan. Dalam episode "Garage Banned", Lori menjadi bosan dengan saudara-saudaranya, tetapi menemukan bahwa dia merindukan mereka bersama mereka yang merindukannya. Lincoln thumb|Lori memberi tahu Lincoln saran gadis. Dia sering sangat kejam dan suka memerintah terhadap Lincoln dalam beberapa saat. Terlepas dari ketidaknyamanan ini, Lori sangat mencintainya, meskipun dia tidak mengakuinya. Dia selalu ada untuk Lincoln bahkan ketika masa sulit baginya. Di pilot, dia sengaja memotong di depannya untuk menggunakan kamar mandi ketika dia benar-benar harus pergi. Lincoln mengejar Lori keluar dari kamar mandi dengan salah satu popok kotor Lily sehingga ia dapat bertemu dengan "pertunangannya yang mendesak". Dalam episode "Terima Pesannya", dia dengan marah memarahi Lincoln karena memasuki kamarnya secara tidak sengaja dan dengan marah memperingatkannya untuk keluar dari kamarnya atau dia akan mengubahnya menjadi pretzel manusia jika dia melihatnya di sana lagi. Kemudian, Lori secara tidak sengaja merusak permainan video Lincoln dan awalnya tidak meminta maaf. Ini membuat Lincoln menulis surat kebencian padanya, dan mengiriminya pesan yang tidak menyenangkan. Namun, dia secara tak terduga membelikannya salinan baru dari permainan video yang hancur dan meminta maaf karena telah menghancurkan yang pertama, yang dia nyatakan sangat matang dari Lincoln karena tidak panik karenanya. Dia kemudian menghapus pesan itu sendiri dan memaki-makinya karena menelepon ponselnya, meskipun tidak mendengar pesan lengkapnya. Meskipun dia memberi Lincoln izin ini, Lori menemukan surat tertulis tentang dirinya di kamar mandi dan menjadi marah terhadap Lincoln. Kekesalan Lori kepada Lincoln di sepanjang cerita membuatnya sulit untuk menguraikan seberapa tulus permintaan maafnya kepadanya, karena sepertinya dia tidak ingin diganggu olehnya pada hari itu. Dalam episode "Tanpa Keberanian Lori, Takkan Sukses", ia melakukan pemberontakan untuk mengakhiri metode pengasuhan anak tirani Lori sementara orang tua mereka keluar. Namun, ketika saudari-saudari lainnya menghancurkan rumah, dia meminta maaf kepadanya dan dia menyuruh saudari perempuan itu untuk membersihkan sebelum orang tua pulang, menunjukkan bahwa ketika keduanya akur, mereka dapat membuat tim yang cukup bagus. Dalam episode "Mengajari Nona Bingung Menyetir", dia memaksa bantuan darinya dan saudara-saudaranya yang lain untuk ditukar dengan perjalanan keliling kota, memaksa Lincoln untuk mencuci pakaiannya. Dalam episode "Tempat yang Manis", Lori muntah di Lincoln selama perjalanan mobil. Dalam episode "Suara Kesunyian", dia bergabung untuk mengerjai Lincoln, menggunakan dia sebagai tumpuan kaki saat mengecat kuku kakinya, tetapi dia menjadi tuli karena ledakan di kamar Lisa pada akhirnya. Dalam episode "Hand-Me-Downer", Lori menyerahkan sepedanya ke Lincoln. Namun, Lincoln malu karenanya. Dalam episode "Cover Girls", pada titik-titik tertentu, Lincoln meniru Lori, dan yang terakhir berpakaian seperti yang sebelumnya. Dalam episode "Save the Date", Lori menjadi sangat marah dan kasar kepada Lincoln, ketika dia melemparkan banyak hal kepadanya. Dia menjelaskan bahwa Bobby putus dengannya, karena Lincoln membuat saudara perempuan Bobby Ronnie Anne menangisi komentar kerasnya tentang dirinya. Lori kemudian memaksa Lincoln untuk pergi kencan ganda dengan Ronnie Anne dan membuatnya merasa seperti gadis paling istimewa di dunia, sehingga Bobby bisa kembali bersama dengan Lori. Seperti saudara-saudaranya yang lain, Lincoln membenci kesombongan Lori atas dirinya dan saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Meskipun demikian, di musim pertama, dia bisa bersikap ramah terhadap Lincoln saat dia menginginkannya. Dalam episode "Out on a Limo", ia dengan baik hati menyarankan Lincoln untuk menikmati naik limusin sendiri untuk sementara waktu sebelum mereka semua pergi untuk menumpang di dalamnya. Dalam episode "A Novel Idea", dia adalah yang pertama memberikan simpatinya terhadap Lincoln, ketika dia berpikir bahwa dia memiliki hari yang membosankan sementara dia dan saudara perempuan lainnya bersenang-senang. Hubungan mereka menjadi fokus lagi dalam episode "A Fair to Remember", di mana Lori mendorong Lincoln untuk pergi ke reli truk raksasa dengan Bobby karena dia tidak tertarik untuk pergi. Ketika keduanya menjadi dekat, Lori menjadi cemburu ketika Bobby mulai lebih memperhatikan Lincoln, sejauh "berkencan" dengan Clyde sebagai pembalasan. Lincoln melihat betapa Lori merasa diabaikan, dan meyakinkan Bobby untuk menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengannya. Lori berterima kasih pada Lincoln dan setuju dengan Bobby bahwa Lincoln benar-benar seorang "adik yang hebat". Dalam episode "Ties That Bind", ketika Lincoln secara keliru percaya bahwa dia akan diusir dari rumah, Lori menolak untuk membiarkan ini terjadi dan segera memimpin saudara kandung dalam menghadapi orang tua mereka pada kesalahpahaman ini. Dalam episode "The Waiting Game", seluruh cerita berpusat di sekitar hubungan mereka. Setelah Lincoln memberi tahu Lori tentang lowongan kerja sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan cukup uang untuk gaun pesta dansa sekolah, ia menawarkan root beer dan piza gratis untuk Lori dan temannya Clyde. Namun seiring berjalannya episode, Lincoln mulai mengambil keuntungan darinya untuk mendapatkan apa pun yang dia butuhkan untuk mengesankan teman sekelasnya Chandler agar diundang ke pesta ulang tahunnya, bahkan sampai membuat dia merasa bersalah untuk mengabulkan permintaannya. Menjelang akhir episode, Lori mengatakan pada Lincoln bahwa berkat dia dia harus bekerja lembur untuk membayar semua barang gratis, dan tidak akan bisa pergi ke pesta dansa dengan Bobby dan dengan sarkastik (tapi tidak dengan jahat) "terima kasih" padanya dengan nada sedih. Sekarang menyadari kesalahannya, Lincoln menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada bos Lori, dan dia menawarkan Lori kesepakatan bahwa dia bisa pergi ke pesta dansa, dan Lincoln mengisi untuknya. Dia berterima kasih padanya di akhir episode, dan mereka berpelukan sebelum dia pergi untuk berdansa dengan Bobby. Dia bahkan memberi Lincoln simpati karena harus merindukan pesta Chandler. Dalam episode "The Whole Picture", terungkap bahwa Lori adalah orang pertama yang memberi makan es krim Lincoln, dan ia biasa mengayunkannya ketika masih balita. Dalam episode "No Such Luck", dia mencoba untuk pergi dan bermain golf dengan Lincoln, tidak percaya dia membawa nasib buruk, tetapi dia sengaja menghancurkan barang golfnya untuk mencegahnya membawanya. Dalam episode "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos", mereka bekerja sama untuk mendapatkan kembali minat cinta mereka (Bobby dan Ronnie Anne, masing-masing) karena mereka pindah. Dalam episode "Health Kicked", Lori mengizinkan Lincoln untuk menggantung padanya sementara dia, dan saudara-saudaranya yang lain, berpegangan pada balok gantung dengan orang tua mereka di "Royal Woods Ultra Extreme Ninja Competition". Dalam episode "Not a Loud", Lincoln menanyakan detail Lori tentang hari ia dilahirkan. Dalam episode "No Spoilers", Lori menempatkan Lincoln bertugas mengalihkan perhatian Leni untuk mencegahnya merusak pesta ulang tahun kejutan ibu mereka. Dalam episode "White Hare", Lori mengatakan pada Lincoln bahwa dia baik. Dalam episode "City Slickers", mereka pergi ke kota untuk mengunjungi Bobby, Ronnie Anne, dan keluarga mereka. Dalam episode "Teachers' Union", untuk mencari tahu bagaimana cara mendapatkan Pelatih Pacowski dan Mrs. Johnson bersama, Lincoln pergi ke Lori untuk meminta nasihat romantis, namun dia percaya nasihat itu untuknya. Dalam episode "Driving Ambition", Lincoln menjadi sukarelawan untuk menjadi caddy Lori untuk pertandingan golf berikutnya sehingga ia dapat mengesankan pelatih golf dari kampus impiannya. Leni thumb|Leni dan Lori berbagi sweter. Meskipun Lori dan Leni berbeda satu sama lain dalam hal kebaikan dan kecerdasan, mereka sebenarnya sangat dekat. Mereka berdua antusias tentang fashion, berswafoto, dan berbicara tentang cowok. Mereka juga berbagi kamar tidur yang sama. Meski begitu, Lori akan sering mencoba mengendalikan Leni dan memerintahnya. Kadang-kadang, sepertinya Lori mengambil keuntungan dari ketidaktahuan dan kenaifan Leni, dan membuat tugas-tugas lengkapnya yang seharusnya dia lakukan sendiri. Dalam episode "Mengajari Nona Bingung Menyetir", Lori tidak ingin Leni lulus ujian mengemudi karena saudara-saudaranya akan meminta Leni untuk mengemudikan tempat-tempat itu alih-alih dia; karena itu dia tidak lagi bisa membuat mereka melakukan kebaikan untuknya. Dia menyabotase tes mengemudi Leni, tetapi kemudian dia merasa sangat bersalah atas tindakannya yang tanpa berpikir dan egois dan mencoba memperbaiki kesalahannya dengan membantunya mempersiapkan ujian berikutnya. Dalam episode "Picture Perfect", Lincoln berjalan ke atas untuk melihat Lori dan Leni saling berswafoto dan tertawa. Dalam episode "Undie Pressure", dia dan Leni saling memoles kuku. Dalam episode "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", mereka berdua bekerja sama untuk mencari uang tersembunyi di rumah mereka. Mereka terlihat menari bersama pada akhirnya begitu uang itu ditemukan. Dalam episode "A Fair to Remember", Lori mengatakan Leni tentang dia kesal dengan Bobby karena dia lebih memperhatikan Lincoln daripada dia. Dalam episode "Brawl in the Family", Lori dan Leni bertengkar sangat sengit untuk membeli pakaian yang sama, yang menyebabkan banyak gesekan di rumah, dan akhirnya dengan saudara kandung mereka yang lain. Dalam episode "Back in Black", Leni menyalahkan Lori karena mengambil bajunya. Dalam episode "Vantastic Voyage", mereka pergi ke dealer mobil untuk mengambil mobil dan menggunakannya untuk keuntungan mereka, dan memanipulasi Steve agar mereka melakukannya. Dalam episode "Party Down", Leni adalah satu-satunya saudara kandung Lori yang tidak meninggalkan pestanya yang canggih. Dalam episode "Potty Mouth", Lori dan Leni berebut sweter yang menyebabkannya robek menjadi dua. Dalam episode "Garage Banned", ditunjukkan bahwa Leni akan datang kepadanya untuk meminta nasihat tentang mode. Dalam episode "Friend or Faux?", Lori menunjukkan Leni barang penyerahannya dari Bibi Ruth, dan dia mengatakan bahwa dia sangat beruntung dan kemudian, mereka membagikannya. Dalam episode "No Spoilers", Leni menghancurkan pesta kejutan Lori. Dalam episode "The Crying Dame", Leni memotong bagian belakang rambut Lori ketika dia lelah karena Fenton menjaganya di malam hari. Hari berikutnya, dia membuat ekstensi untuk memperbaiki kerusakan. Dalam episode "Fandom Pains", baik Lori dan Leni terpesona oleh aktor Blake Bradley. Dalam episode "Really Loud Music", Lori dan Leni menyanyikan "Lori2Leni" bersama. Luna thumb|left|Lori memberikan saran kepada Luna. Keduanya tidak terlihat sering berinteraksi, tetapi mereka sepertinya rukun. Lori meminta Luna untuk memainkan musik ketika dia beraksi dalam sebuah rencana, seperti yang terlihat dalam episode "Tanpa Keberanian Lori, Takkan Sukses". Terungkap bahwa Luna merusak konser Boyz Will Be Boyz pertama Lori. Dalam episode "Brawl in the Family", Luna percaya Lori punya hak untuk marah pada Leni. Dalam episode "Party Down", Luna menyanyikan lagu Lori dari Boyz Will Be Boyz dan mengundang Lori untuk bernyanyi bersama dengannya ketika Lori datang untuk bergabung dengan pesta di lantai atas. Meskipun Lori merasa dia tidak bisa, dia akhirnya bergabung dengan Luna dan mereka berdua bernyanyi bersama. Dalam episode "Driving Ambition", saat berlatih untuk pertandingan golf yang penting, Luna membantunya dengan cara menjaga tangannya gemetar dengan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia memiliki masalah yang sama, tetapi menyuruh dirinya untuk melafalkan mantra sehingga dia dapat berkonsentrasi, dan berhasil tampil tanpa setiap kemunduran. Lori akhirnya menciptakan mantranya sendiri untuk berkonsentrasi. Luan thumb|Luan menangkap Lori mencoba mengintip hadiah. Lori dan Luan tidak sering berinteraksi satu sama lain, tetapi hubungan mereka berkisar antara baik dan buruk pada saat itu. Dalam episode "Dongeng tentang Dua Meja", mereka duduk bersebelahan. Dalam episode "Suara Kesunyian", ketika Lola memberi tahu saudara perempuan lain tentang kuncup telinga Lincoln, Luan percaya alasan dia tidak menertawakan leluconnya adalah karena kuncup telinga tersebut. Lori dengan sarkastik setuju segera setelah itu. Dalam episode "Ties That Bind", ketika anak-anak semua berusaha untuk diam dan berperilaku, sementara Luan meniru pembersihan, Lori dengan kesal memberinya sapu sapu untuk dibersihkan. Dalam episode "House Music", setelah Lori menjatuhkan lembaran musiknya, terima kasih kepada Geo yang menabraknya, dan mengambil lembaran musiknya, Luan memainkan bantal cangkangnya untuk membuatnya terlihat seperti Lori yang buang angin. Sama seperti orang lain, Lori takut pada kejahilan Luan dalam episode "April Fools Rules". Menurutnya, Luan telah mencukur alisnya. Ini disebutkan lagi dalam episode "Fool's Paradise". Dalam episode "Come Sale Away", ketika anak-anak berusaha melihat siapa yang bisa mendapatkan selimut Lily lebih dulu, Luan melempar tempat sampah ke Lori untuk mencoba menghentikannya agar tidak menang. Dalam episode "11 Louds a Leapin'", Luan menangkap Lori yang mencoba membuka hadiah Natal, dan meyakinkannya untuk tidak membuka hadiah sampai pagi Natal. Dalam episode "Party Down", Luan benar-benar ingin pergi ke pesta Lori dan memohon padanya untuk mengundangnya. Lori setuju untuk membiarkannya tinggal sampai dia mengusirnya. Dalam episode "Garage Banned", mereka mencuci piring bersama. Juga, di awal episode, setelah Lori menuntut privasi dan meminta saudara-saudaranya untuk keluar dari kamarnya, Luan kembali ke kamar dan melecehkan Lori dengan mengejek Bobby di telepon menggunakan Mr. Coconuts, membuat boneka itu menciumnya. Lynn thumb|Lori dan Lynn memantul bersama. Lori dan Lynn tidak sering berinteraksi, tetapi mereka akrab satu sama lain. Namun, Lynn berbagi ketidaksukaan saudara kandungnya tentang sifat suka memerintah Lori dan tidak suka dipaksa untuk melakukan kebaikan padanya. Sebagai imbalannya, Lori tidak menyukai perilaku liar Lynn. Dalam episode "Mengajari Nona Bingung Menyetir", untuk membuat Lori mengantarnya ke tempat-tempat yang ingin dituju, Lynn harus mengampelas kapalan Lori dan memberikan pedikur, yang sangat diremehkannya. Dalam episode "Cheater by the Dozen", terungkap bahwa Lori pernah memukul Lynn dengan roti ketika dia berasumsi bahwa tidak ada roti lagi, dan Lori menemukan masih ada roti yang tersisa. Dalam episode "Party Down", Lori bergabung dengan Lynn dalam perlombaan bola memantul. Dalam episode "Driving Ambition", saat berlatih untuk pertandingan golf yang penting, Lynn membantunya dengan masalah telapak tangannya yang berkeringat dengan memberi tahu dia bagaimana dia mengalami hal yang sama ketika terserah dia untuk menembak dunk pemenang di pertandingan basket, tetapi digunakan bedak talek mengeringkan tangannya dan bisa memenangkan permainan. Lori kemudian diberi sebotol bubuk bedak untuk memegang anaknya dengan benar. Lucy thumb|left|Lucy dan Lori merencanakan cara untuk membuat Bobby cemburu. Lori dan Lucy sangat jarang berinteraksi, tetapi mereka akrab satu sama lain. Meskipun seperti semua saudara kandungnya, Lori menjadi ketakutan ketika Lucy muncul entah dari mana, dan sebagai balasannya, Lucy tidak suka kalau Lori suka memerintah. Dalam episode "Perdebatan Sengit", dia dan Lori sama-sama ingin pergi ke Aloha Beach dan mencoba membuat Lincoln memilih sisi mereka. Dalam episode "Changing the Baby", Lucy memberi tahu Lori bahwa almarhum buyut mereka sangat marah karena Lori memberikan bros berharganya, yang membuat Lori ketakutan, dan mendorongnya untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Dalam episode "A Fair to Remember", Lucy membantu Lori dengan hubungannya dengan Bobby, dan memberikan Clyde hadiah atas nama Lori sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah membantunya. Dalam episode "Back in Black", Lori mencoba membantu Lucy dalam kehidupan romantisnya dengan membawa Bobby, Lucy dan Rocky Spokes berkencan ganda. Namun, segalanya tidak berjalan dengan baik, tetapi Lori memberi tahu Lucy bahwa dia dan saudara perempuan lain mencintai Lucy dan masih menganggapnya sesempurna dia. Dalam episode "Spell It Out", Lucy mencoba membaca mantra pada ponsel Lori untuk membunuhnya dan mengakhiri percakapan jarak jauh kakak tertua, tetapi ternyata baterai hanya kehabisan daya. Setelah Lincoln gagal memberi tahu Lucy bahwa mantra untuk membungkam semua orang tidak berfungsi, Lori menuliskannya. Dalam episode "Garage Banned", Lucy berbicara dengan hantu di garasi (yang menurut Lori tidak benar-benar ada di sana) untuk "menyelamatkan" pengaturan baru saudara perempuannya. Dalam episode "Fandom Pains", Lori, bersama dengan Leni, telah mulai menonton The Vampires of Melancholia karena Blake Bradley berperan sebagai Tristan, yang membuat Lucy kesal. Begitu Tristan jatuh dari tebing, baik Lori dan Leni menangis sementara Lucy senang dia bisa kembali menonton acara favoritnya sendirian. Namun, episode berikutnya membantunya menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan salah bertanya kepada mereka apakah mereka ingin menonton acara tersebut dengannya. Mereka menerima, dan mengungkapkan bahwa sementara Blake Bradley adalah salah satu alasan mengapa mereka masuk ke acara tersebut, alasan lain mengapa mereka adalah karena mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Lucy. Lana thumb|Lana membuat Lori tetap terjaga. Mereka tidak memiliki banyak interaksi, tetapi mereka umumnya akrab satu sama lain. Seperti saudara kandung mereka yang lain, Lori menjadi kotor karena kebiasaan tomboy Lana, sementara Lana tidak menyukai perilaku suka memerintah Lori. Dalam episode "Mengajari Nona Bingung Menyetir", Lori meminta Lana mengambil punggawa dari tempat sampah. Lana setuju untuk itu, bukan untuk tumpangan, tetapi karena dia bilang dia suka menggali sampah. Dalam episode "Tanpa Keberanian Lori, Takkan Sukses", Lori menatap Lana karena memanggilnya "Tuan". Dalam episode "The Whole Picture", Lori membiarkan Lana duduk di pangkuannya ketika semua saudara kenang masa lalu yang indah dengan Lincoln. Dalam episode "Fool's Paradise", Lana membuat Lori terjaga dengan doanya. Dalam episode "Garage Banned", terungkap bahwa Lana sering pergi ke Lori untuk kenyamanan setiap kali dia mengalami mimpi buruk, kebiasaan yang mengganggu Lori ketika Lana mendengkur dan menendangnya dalam tidurnya. Ketika Lori pindah ke garasi sendirian, Lana mencoba dan gagal berbicara dengan Leni tentang mimpi buruknya, dan berharap Lori kembali untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Ketika Lori akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah kembali, dia senang berbagi tempat tidurnya dengan Lana lagi. Dalam episode "Pipe Dreams", Lori memaksa Lana pergi ke sekolah tanpa tulang ayamnya yang beruntung karena Lana membuat seluruh keluarga terlambat. Dalam episode "Missed Connection", Lana menggunakan laci kaus kaki Lori untuk membantu ular menjaga telurnya tetap hangat. Dalam episode "House of Lies", Lana meminta Lori untuk membawanya ke tempat sampah yang Lori tidak ingin lakukan dan terletak pada Lana bahwa ia memiliki pekerjaan rumah. Lola thumb|Lori menghibur Lola. Lori dan Lola jarang berinteraksi, tetapi mereka memiliki beberapa sifat, seperti suka memerintah dan mudah marah ketika mereka tidak mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Mereka juga dikenal memiliki skema untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Seperti saudara-saudaranya yang lain, Lori agak terintimidasi oleh sifat buruk Lola, dan biasanya mencoba untuk tidak memprovokasi dia, dan Lola membencinya ketika Lori sedang memerintah. Dalam episode "Back in Black", Lori menyalahkan Lola karena mengambil lipstiknya, sebelum mengetahui itu Lucy yang mengambilnya sehingga dia bisa membuatnya menghancurkan Rocky untuk menyukainya. Dalam episode "Lock 'n' Loud", ketika Lori mulai memiliki serangan panik atas rumah yang dirampok, Lola menampar punggungnya ke kewarasannya. Meskipun Lori berterima kasih padanya, dia mengancam untuk kembali ke Lola karena menamparnya. Dalam episode "Room with a Feud", Lori dan Lola dipasangkan sebagai teman sekamar berdasarkan uji kompatibilitas Lisa. Mereka rukun, tetapi mereka akhirnya pindah kembali dengan teman sekamar lama mereka karena mereka bersyukur bahwa Lincoln bersedia mengambil satu untuk tim dan menjadi teman sekamar dengan Lily. Dalam episode "Garage Banned", Lori membantu Lola mendapatkan kusut. Dalam episode "Selfie Improvement", Lola membantu Lori photoshop foto dengan hewan peliharaan. Dalam episode "Gown and Out", Lori membawa Lola ke kontes kecantikan regional. Dalam episode "Tea Tale Heart", Lola membayar Lori untuk mengantarnya ke toko boneka antik. Dalam episode "Driving Ambition", saat berlatih untuk pertandingan golf yang penting, Lola membantu masalah detak jantungnya yang tidak menentu dengan menjelaskan bagaimana dia mengalami hal yang sama di salah satu kontes, tetapi mampu memperlambat detak jantungnya dengan teknik pernapasan dan berhasil bersaing dalam kontes itu. Lori menggunakan teknik yang sama dan cukup menenangkan dirinya untuk menggunakan putter-nya dengan benar. Dalam komik "The Princess and the Plea" (dicetak di After Dark), Lola kesulitan tidur ketika dia merasakan sesuatu di kasurnya. Ketika Lana ketika tidak ada untuk membantu, dia pergi untuk mendapatkan Lori, sambil dipukuli oleh Luan dengan pai di wajah dalam proses. Lori memeriksa kasur, tetapi tidak menemukan apa pun di dalamnya. Bahkan berbaring di ranjang sendiri, tetapi tidak merasakan apa-apa. Lola kemudian memeras untuk memberitahu orang tua mereka tentang insiden dengan piring karena dia pikir Lori menyebutnya pembohong. Meskipun melakukan segala yang dia bisa untuk membuat kasur lebih baik, seperti menginjak gumpalan, meletakkan semua boneka binatangnya di tempat tidur, mengeluarkan isian dari kasur, menempatkan kasur Lana di atas kasurnya, dan bahkan menceritakan kisah pengantar tidurnya , tidak ada yang berhasil. Akhirnya, Lola bertanya apakah dia bisa tidur di tempat tidurnya. Lori dengan curiga bertanya apakah dia merencanakan ini sepanjang waktu, dan dia menjawab, "mungkin...", tetapi membiarkannya tidur dengannya. Lisa thumb|left|Lori mendapatkan bantuan Lisa di pekerjaan rumahnya. Lori dan Lisa hampir tidak pernah berinteraksi, dan ketika mereka melakukannya, biasanya ketika Lori membutuhkan kecerdasan Lisa untuk mengurus sesuatu seperti pekerjaan rumahnya atau memarahinya karena eksperimennya yang aneh. Tapi, mereka umumnya rukun. Seperti semua saudara mereka, Lori tidak suka kalau Lisa menggunakannya sebagai subjek ujian, dan Lisa tidak suka kalau Lori suka memerintah. Dalam episode "Ditinggalkan dalam Gelap", Lori mengingatkan Lisa bahwa dia tidak diizinkan untuk melakukan percobaan pada dia atau saudara kandung lainnya. Dalam episode "Mengajari Nona Bingung Menyetir", Lori menyuruh Lisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya sebagai kalkulus dengan imbalan naik ke planetarium. Dalam episode "Undie Pressure", Lisa membutuhkan sampel kotoran Lori untuk studi yang dipertanyakan, yang dimengerti Lori menolak untuk mengambil bagian. Dalam episode "Study Muffin", Lisa memberitahu Lori untuk bersiap-siap untuk pelajaran pra-kalkulusnya. Lily thumb|left|Lori dan Lily berkirim pesan bersama. Dia dan Lori memiliki hubungan yang sehat. Lori sering bertindak keibuan terhadapnya, dan terkadang membawanya. Dalam episode "Changing the Baby", dia mencoba membuat Lily berbagi minatnya, karena dia tidak memiliki siapa pun yang menyukai hal yang sama dengannya. Dalam episode "Cover Girls", Lily berpakaian sebagai Lori pada satu titik. Dalam episode "Potty Mouth", Lori dan Leni secara tidak sengaja bersumpah di depan Lily. Dalam episode "Room with a Feud", mereka dipasangkan sebagai teman sekamar berdasarkan uji kompatibilitas Lincoln. Mereka akur pada awalnya, tetapi Lori secara tidak sengaja menginjak ponsel Lily, membuat foto yang terakhir memalukan dari daring pendahulu. Dalam episode "Anti-Social", Lori terlihat memberi makan Lily. Dalam episode "Snow Way Out", Lori membuat Lily tetap hangat ketika mereka terjebak salju di Burpin' Burger. Dalam episode "Selfie Improvement", Lily dengan marah melemparkan popoknya ke Lori ketika dia menolak untuk mengganti popoknya. Dalam episode "The Mad Scientist", Lori membacakan Lily cerita pengantar tidur. Orang tuanya pada umumnya thumb|left|Orang tua Lori bangga padanya. Lori rukun dengan kedua orang tuanya, sama seperti yang dia lakukan dengan saudara-saudaranya. Orang tua percaya pada Lori untuk merawat saudara-saudaranya, seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam episode "Ditinggalkan dalam Gelap". Dalam episode "Party Down", mereka tidak marah dengan Lori dan pestanya. Sebaliknya, mereka bergabung. Dalam episode "Future Tense", orang tuanya memaksa dia dan Leni untuk mengambil kelas persiapan SAT. Rita thumb|Rita menghibur Lori. Dalam episode "Attention Deficit", Rita membawa kuis majalah bersama Lori. Dalam episode "Spell It Out", dia menghibur Lori setelah teman-temannya mengakhiri persahabatan mereka dengannya. Dia juga menawarkan dia untuk bergabung dengan klub bukunya tetapi Lori menolak ini. Dalam episode "Rita Her Rights", Rita mengambil apa yang Lori dan Leni percaya adalah semprotan rambut dan menggunakannya untuk menyemprot rambutnya, tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya pewarna rambut yang mengubah rambutnya menjadi hijau. Lynn Sr. thumb|Lynn Sr. membantu Lori dengan pekerjaan rumah. Dalam episode "Vantastic Voyage", Lynn Sr. membantu Lori dengan PR matematika. Dalam episode "Garage Banned", Lynn Sr. menjadi kesal ketika Lori pindah ke garasi. Dalam episode "Anti-Social", Lynn Sr. membantu Lori melipat cucian. Lainnya Clyde thumb|left|Clyde mengejutkan Lori. Lori menyetujui persahabatan Clyde dan Lincoln, meskipun obsesinya terhadapnya sering menjengkelkannya. Dia kadang-kadang bisa kesal setiap kali dia di dekatnya, biasanya karena dia sering membuat suara robot dan/atau berdarah dari hidungnya dan pingsan ketika di dekatnya. Dalam episode "Ditinggalkan dalam Gelap", Lincoln dan Clyde memutuskan bahwa yang terbaik adalah menonton pertunjukan secara terpisah, karena Clyde akan terobsesi dengan Lori jika ia datang. Kemudian, Clyde bertanya pada Lincoln apakah kakaknya akan tertarik untuk berkencan dengan pria yang lebih muda (jelas merujuk pada dirinya sendiri) yang Lori sengaja dengar dan jawab langsung kepadanya "tidak akan pernah terjadi". Dalam episode "Selalu Ikut Campur", Clyde menyebutkan bahwa Lori memberikan nasihat yang bagus, seperti ketika dia mengatakan kepadanya untuk "tidak pernah menjadi dirinya sendiri", yang sepertinya dia tidak keberatan. Dalam episode "Butterfly Effect", Lori berkencan dengan Clyde setelah putus dengan Bobby. Di akhir episode, mereka dapat terlihat mengendarai sepeda bersama, tampaknya telah menikah. Ini digunakan sebagai lelucon, hanya terjadi dalam apa yang tampak seperti imajinasi Lincoln, dan tidak disebutkan dalam episode selanjutnya. Dalam episode "Chore and Peace", Clyde menerima pesan dari Walt bahwa Lori menulis yang dimaksudkan untuk Bobby dan menyampaikan kabar kepadanya, membuat Clyde cukup percaya diri untuk mencoba merayu Lori. Kemudian, dia bertanya apakah nama pasangan mereka harus "Clori" atau "Llyde". Namun, dia mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia dan Bobby bersama lagi, dan dia segera kehilangan kepercayaan diri dengan mimisan. Dalam episode "Two Boys and a Baby", Clyde menceritakan kisah di mana dia adalah seorang ksatria yang akhirnya hidup bahagia dengan "Putri Lori". Dalam episode "Save the Date", Clyde mencoba untuk merayu Lori ketika dibahas sebagai pelayan di restoran Prancis-Meksiko ketika dia dan Bobby berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka, dan mencoba untuk menyabotase Bobby sehingga dia bisa dekat dengannya. Rencana ini gagal karena Lori tidak menyadari kehadirannya dan akhirnya, dia berbaikan dengan Bobby, banyak yang membuat Clyde tidak senang. Dalam episode "A Fair to Remember", Lori mengajak Clyde berkencan ke pekan raya sebagai cara untuk membuat Bobby cemburu karena menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu dengan Lincoln. Clyde tetap koma sepanjang kencan yang membuat hal-hal sulit bagi Lori. Khususnya, Lori menunjukkan kepedulian yang tulus terhadap keselamatan Clyde setelah kecelakaan di mana tubuhnya jatuh ke dalam air naik "Terowongan Cinta", menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar peduli padanya. Setelah memperbaiki hal-hal dengan Bobby dan Lincoln, Lori memberi Clyde gambar berbingkai dari foto-foto yang mereka ambil bersama di pekan raya, yang lagi-lagi membuatnya pingsan karena tak percaya. Clyde menyesali tidak mengingat apa pun tentang kencan, tetapi senang telah menghabiskan hari dengan dia. Dalam episode "One Flu Over the Loud House", Clyde menangis histeris setelah mengetahui bahwa Lori telah terserang flu. Dia kemudian membuat misinya untuk membawa beberapa makanan ayah yang baik kepada keluarga Loud yang sakit. Dalam episode "The Waiting Game", Lori memberikan Clyde token gratis dan root beer ketika ia mengunjungi Gus' Games and Grub bersama Lincoln. Dalam episode "11 Louds a Leapin'", Lori dengan senang hati mencium Clyde di bawah mistletoe sebagai tindakan niat baik terhadapnya, sekali lagi menunjukkan bahwa dia peduli padanya, meskipun sering kesal pada upayanya untuk memenangkannya. Dalam episode "Lock 'n' Loud", Lori menjamin Clyde ketika Bobby menginterogasinya, menunjukkan bahwa dia peduli padanya. Dalam episode "Change of Heart", ketika tampaknya bahwa Clyde telah jatuh cinta pada Leni alih-alih dia, Lori mencoba untuk mendapatkan kembali kasih sayangnya setelah menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar merindukan cara dia menyayanginya di masa lalu. Kemudian, setelah menyadari bahwa dia harus meminta maaf kepadanya, Lori mengakui bahwa Clyde telah membuatnya merasa senang tentang dirinya sendiri dan bahwa siapa pun akan beruntung menjadi kekasihnya. Juga, sejak saat itulah Lori sekarang menganggap Clyde sebagai teman dekat dan bukan gangguan. Dalam episode "Absent Minded", Clyde membayangkan bahwa ia menikah dengan Lori di masa depan. Becky thumb|Becky kembali ke tempat Lori dengan piza. Becky adalah salah satu teman Lori dari sekolah. Mereka tampaknya rukun. Dalam episode "Party Down", Becky menghadiri pesta Lori yang canggih dan tidak bersenang-senang sampai Lincoln menghiburnya dengan beberapa trik pestanya, yang ingin dilihatnya lebih jauh. Kemudian, Becky membuat alasan dengan mengatakan bahwa jari kaki ibunya terkilir dan dia perlu memeriksanya agar dia bisa pergi. Kemudian, ketika dia melihat foto Lori bersenang-senang, dia kembali ke Rumah Keluarga Loud dengan jumlah piza yang sangat tinggi. Dalam episode "Spell It Out", dia adalah salah satu gadis yang diundang Lori untuk menceritakan tentang rahasia besar secara pribadi. Dalam episode "The Crying Dame", dia datang ke rumah Lori untuk berkunjung, tetapi merasa terganggu oleh nyanyian non-stop Fenton dan pergi. Carol thumb|142px|left|Lori berswafoto dengan Carol. Karena Carol memiliki reputasi sebagai Lori yang unggul dalam hampir semua yang dilakukannya, Lori sangat tidak menyukai Carol. Dari menjual lebih banyak kue Bluebell Scout daripada dirinya, hingga mengalahkan Lori sebagai ratu penyambutan alumni, dan bahkan memenangkan turnamen golf. Dalam episode "Selfie Improvement", ketika Lori mengetahui bahwa swafoto Carol mendapatkan lebih banyak suka daripada miliknya, dia bersumpah untuk mengambil swafoto yang akan mendapatkan lebih banyak suka daripada Carol. Setelah banyak swafoto, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk melupakan Carol, dan bahkan mengakui bahwa dia memang lebih baik daripada dia. Namun, dia mengakui kepada Lori bahwa dia merasa iri padanya, karena dia pikir Lori lebih baik daripada dia. Menyadari bahwa pertengkaran mereka yang konstan adalah sia-sia, Lori dan Carol mengakui mereka tidak seburuk yang terlihat, dan memutuskan untuk berswafoto bersama, menyoroti persahabatan yang baru mereka temukan. Keluarga Santiago Bobby thumb|Lori dan Bobby menari. Bobby adalah pacar Lori, dan meskipun tidak sering ditampilkan, mereka sangat saling mencintai. Lori terus-menerus mengirim pesan atau memanggilnya dengan ponselnya dan sebaliknya. Jika salah satu dari keduanya tidak menelepon atau mengirim pesan dalam waktu lama, mereka akan putus asa. Ini dibuktikan dalam episode "Undie Pressure", di mana dia tidak tahan untuk berbicara dengan Bobby dan membiarkannya masuk ke rumahnya, kehilangan taruhan dalam proses. Dalam episode "Save the Date", dia hancur ketika Bobby putus dengannya atas penghinaan Lincoln terhadap saudara perempuannya Ronnie Anne, dan Lori bertekad untuk memenangkannya kembali dengan meminta Lincoln meminta maaf kepada mereka pada kencan mereka. Untuk semua cobaan mereka, keduanya tetap tak terpisahkan dengan Lori yang benar-benar terpikat oleh Bobby. Dalam episode "A Fair to Remember", Lori menolak kencan dengan Bobby ketika ia membeli tiket untuk reli truk monster, dan sebaliknya mendorong Lincoln untuk pergi. Ketika Bobby mulai bergaul dengan Lincoln seperti saudara lelaki kecil, ini mengganggu Lori, dan ia merasa menjadi "obat nyamuk" pada kencan mereka. Lori berusaha keras untuk membuat mereka berdua cemburu dengan menghabiskan satu hari bersama Clyde di karnaval, yang tidak diketahui Bobby. Ketika rencananya gagal, Lori hancur berpikir dia tidak punya pacar lagi, yang menggerakkan Lincoln untuk meyakinkan Bobby bahwa mereka perlu menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama lagi. Bobby dan Lori segera menebus dan Bobby mencoba untuk membuat waktu yang sama untuk kedua saudara kandung. Dalam episode "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos", Lori, ditemani dengan Lincoln pergi mengunjungi rumah tangga Santiago, sehingga mereka bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Bobby dan Ronnie Anne masing-masing. Baik Lori dan Bobby begitu emosional karena tidak bisa bertemu satu sama lain selama dua hari berturut-turut. Setelah Lincoln dan Ronnie menyingkirkan keduanya, keduanya memberi tahu satu sama lain seberapa banyak mereka akan memikirkan yang lain. Setelah Lori mendengar kabar buruk bahwa mereka pindah dengan keluarga Casagrande, dia sangat marah, dan langsung mulai mengemudi ke kediaman Casagrande, meskipun berada di negara bagian lain. Sekali lagi, memaksa Lincoln ikut dalam perjalanan. Lori yakin dengan kemampuannya untuk meyakinkan Bobby, dan selanjutnya, Ronnie Anne, untuk tetap di Royal Woods, bahkan mengatakan, "Entah apa yang dipikirkan Bobby, tapi bukan itu yang seharusnya dia pikirkan." Setelah beberapa upaya gagal untuk membuat Bobby tetap tinggal di Royal Woods, seperti mendapatkan make-up oleh Carlota Casagrande, mengorganisir makan malam romantis untuk keduanya, dan bahkan meningkatkan kue berbentuk hati dengan ramuan cinta, Lori membentak Bobby, menyatakan bahwa dia percaya dia lebih peduli tentang Bodega daripada dia. Namun, keduanya dengan cepat berdamai dan berpelukan. Dalam sebuah diskusi dengan Ronnie Anne, Lori mengakui bahwa dia pikir Bobby harus tinggal, dan mengagumi jumlah pemikiran dan pekerjaan yang Bobby pikirkan tentang cara keduanya masih bisa menjadi pasangan setelah pindah. Setelah itu, keduanya berbagi selamat tinggal yang tulus. Lori mengatakan kepada Bobby bahwa dia akan merindukannya, tetapi berharap untuk masa depan keduanya akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan Bobby mengatakan kepada Lori bahwa dia akan menghitung hari sampai dia bisa melihatnya lagi. Keduanya berbagi pelukan terakhir, sebelum Lori dan Lincoln kembali ke Royal Woods. Dalam episode "City Slickers", Lori, ditemani sekali lagi oleh Lincoln, menghabiskan akhir pekan di bodega keluarga Casagrande sebagai cara bagi Lori untuk mengenal kota dengan lebih baik begitu ia lulus. Sayangnya untuk Lori, hal-hal tidak berjalan dengan baik karena dia percaya itu akan terjadi di kota besar setelah menumpahkan latte pada pakaiannya, disiram oleh bus, naik kereta bawah tanah yang salah, dan bahkan jatuh ke lubang got. Lori menangis di bahu Bobby, percaya bahwa tidak mungkin tinggal di kota. Bobby menghiburnya dengan mengatakan bahwa dia juga tidak beruntung karena dia berlari ke belakang kuda polisi, tetapi seiring waktu, dia akan dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan kota dan mencium keningnya. Sebelum dia dan Lincoln bersiap untuk pulang, Lori mengakui bagaimana dia akan merindukan menjadi gadis kota, tetapi momennya hancur ketika Vanzilla ditarik karena Lori diparkir di tempat dilarang parkir, membuat Lori, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, dan Bobby mengejar truk derek. Dalam episode "The Loudest Thanksgiving", dia, bersama Bobby, membantu menyatukan keluarga mereka untuk menghabiskan Pengucapan Syukur bersama mereka. Dalam episode "Driving Ambition", Lori membayangkan bahwa dia akan menikahi Bobby dan memiliki sebelas anak bersamanya. Ronnie Anne thumb|Ronnie Anne dan Lori merencanakan sesuatu. Dalam episode "Save the Date", Lori membuat Lincoln berkencan ganda dengan Ronnie Anne dan Bobby, setelah Bobby putus dengannya, karena Lincoln membuat Ronnie Anne menangis. Dia kesal pada saat-saat "mesra" Lori dan Bobby. Kalau tidak, keduanya rukun. Dalam episode "A Fair to Remember", Leni menyarankan agar Lori dan Ronnie Anne dapat nongkrong untuk mencoba dan melihat berbagai hal dari sudut pandang Lincoln dan Bobby ketika mereka mulai bergaul, tetapi Lori tidak mendengarkan. Dalam episode "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos", Lori dan Ronnie Anne bekerja sama dalam merencanakan bagaimana membuat Bobby kembali ke Royal Woods. Lori ingin bersama Bobby, dan Ronnie Anne tidak ingin tinggal bersama sepupu, paman, bibi, dan kakek-neneknya. Dia juga menyebut Ronnie Anne sebagai "pacar Lincoln". Keluarga Casagrande Karena sebagian besar waktu Lori di kediaman Casagrande dihabiskan dengan mencoba meyakinkan Bobby untuk kembali ke Royal Woods, dia tidak berkembang banyak dalam hal persahabatan, tidak seperti Lincoln. Meski begitu, dia tampaknya berhubungan baik dengan seluruh keluarga, yang dengan senang hati menerima dia sebagai pacar Bobby. Carl Casagrande thumb|Carl dengan Lori bertato di perutnya. Dari saat dia melihat Lori, Carl tergila-gila padanya, selalu berusaha pamer, seperti dengan berpura-pura melakukan ratusan push-up di depannya, dan dengan sayang menyebut Lori sebagai "10". Meskipun begitu, Lori tidak pernah benar-benar marah pada Carl, tetapi kesal dengan dia memanggilnya "kijang". Carl memeluk kakinya ketika Lori hendak pergi, dan memberitahunya jika Bobby pernah memperlakukannya dengan buruk, dia akan "menerkam" seperti puma. Carlota Casagrande thumb|left|Lori berdandan dengan Carlota. Lori dan Carlota tidak banyak berinteraksi, tetapi mereka ramah satu sama lain dan mudah terikat pada mode. Dalam episode "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos", Carlota setuju untuk memberi Lori perubahan untuk mendapatkan perhatian Bobby. Dalam episode "City Slickers", Carlota membantu mendandani Lori untuk kota dengan tampilan yang ia bayangkan. en:Lori Loud/Relationships Kategori:Hubungan karakter Kategori:Daftar